


40 Don't Look So Bad

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Minor Angst, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: As his 40th birthday approaches Jensen reflects on his wife and their relationship.





	40 Don't Look So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kari’s Jensen turns 40 Quickie Challenge // SPN Fluff Bingo @spnfluffbingo  
> 40 Quickie Challenge Prompt: The lovely aesthetic collage below that was created by the extraordinary @thing-you-do-with-that-thing  
> Square Filled: Fluff Bingo – Holding Hands  
> A/N: Happy Birthday to Jensen! You beautiful bastard! Also, this meant for fun and no hate or disrespect towards Danneel. If you have something nasty to say about Dani go to someone who cares. It ain’t me. All errors are my own, flashbacks are in italics, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

      The cast was getting ready for another Saturday Night Special. Rob and Rich were warming up the crowd. Jensen was relaxing sipping on some water just waiting for his turn to perform. He’d hoped you’d be joining him but with filming and the twins you had to pass on this one. He understood and looked forward to seeing you on his actual birthday. But for now, it was a good evening and not a bad way to spend the weekend before your fortieth birthday. Forty. He pulled out his phone smiling at the picture he had as the screensaver of you and him kissing. The picture was taken to mark your anniversary while filming for the show. You had liked the sweater so much he had snuck it home for play later. He smiled at your picture remembering the first time he’d met you on set.

    _“Jensen Ackles? Hi! I’m Y/N Y/L/N your demonic love interest at your service,” he eyed her as she nervously bowed at his feet._

_“Uh hi Y/N,” he held out his hand and she took it pulling him into a hug._

_“Sorry, I’m a hugger. I didn’t ask was that okay?” Y/N looked up at him and he was astonished how worried she looked. Most people didn’t think like that, it was refreshing._

_“I’m a hugger too no worries. So you’re the new demon showing up to cause all kinds of trouble?”_

_“Yes, but I’m a good demon. The kind you want on your side,” she beamed her smile sweet._

_“So like Ruby?”_

_“Ruby doesn’t like me, but we agree to work together for the cause and all that. I don’t know I’ve only been cast in four episodes so far,” she shrugged. “So mind showing me around the lot? I’d hate to get lost on my first day.”_

_Jensen held out his hand and she happily took it, “Alright first the most important part of the lot. The catering tent. They have the best pie.”_

_Y/N giggled moving in step with him squeezing his hand slightly, “You’ve been playing Dean too long already Ackles, but I can’t turn down pie. God help my thighs.”_

    At the time he didn’t think anything of the way your smile or her hand in his had made him feel. It did start a friendship that ran as deep as his relationship with Jared. They pulled pranks together on the other cast. When Misha and Jared would team up they would team up. Of course, they won. Y/N always had a way with pranks. It went on like that for a year and then your Mom died.

   _Jensen thought for a moment it was just the thunder but the pounding on his door only grew louder. He pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed a baseball bat before peeking through the eye hole. The sight broke his heart as he quickly threw open the door. Y/N stood there completely drenched her make-up running and her arms wrapped tightly around herself._

_“Y/N?” Jensen feared the worst as he pulled her inside grabbing some towels and holding her as she began sobbing into his chest. “What’s wrong? What happened?”_

_“My Mom, Jay. She’s dead,” she sobbed and Jay pulled her closer. Y/N’s Mom was her best friend. Jensen had met her once when she visited on set. He warmed to her immediately sharing her daughter’s sense of humor. She had pulled him aside on her last visit telling Jensen one thing that he still thought about in the months since he’d seen her, “When you finally tell her. Don’t you ever hurt her.” He hadn’t known what she meant until he sat there holding her. Jensen was in love with his best friend._

_She finally told Jensen about the car accident that claimed her Mom and he helped her lay down on the bed catching some sleep. He hadn’t meant to drift off but he woke up to her arms wrapped around him and her head nuzzled into his chest. He knew she was awake as she took a deep breath._

_“I know you’re awake Jay. I just need to tell you this before I lose my nerve. I’m in love with you. I know we’re friends and co-workers but Mom always told me to tell you. So…I love you, Jensen Ackles,” although her voice was low he heard every word and suddenly her Mother’s words made sense._

_He sat up pulling her onto his lap then took her hands into his entwining their fingers. He had so much he wanted to say but he knew what she needed to hear, “I know.” She smiled pressing her forehead against his. How many times had they quoted Star Wars to one another in between takes? The running joke on the show was she was the Leia to his Han. Those two words changed everything. Jay stayed by her side through the funeral and after. Two months later, after conventions, filming, and getting her mother’s affairs in order they had their first official date. They’d been inseparable ever since._

     “Yo! Earth to Jensen!” Jared was in front of him pulling him out of memory lane. “Damn, Jay. Nearly forty and already going senile.”

     “Ha! Fuck off,” Jensen groaned shoving his phone into his pocket. “Am I on?”

     Jared and Misha took to the stage with him. He sang through  _Simple Man_  and  _Brother_  when Misha took the microphone. Jared wrapped his arm around his shoulders while Rob strummed a familiar tune on the guitar.

     “As you may be keenly aware our lovely Dean here is getting ready to have a birthday. How old will you be Ackles?” Misha turns holding the microphone with both hands. Jensen knows their all up to something.

    “I’ll be forty Mish. Still younger than you old man,” he answers the crowd cheers and whoops at his comment as Misha waves them off.

    “Well, how about we sing a song for him? But first cake!” Kim and Briana carry out a sheet cake handing it to him. They each kiss a cheek, “Girls behave! The wife might find out.”

    “Are you kidding? I can share he’s more than enough man to go around!” your voice sounds from behind the curtain and Jensen nearly drops the cake.

    “Baby?”

    You burst out from the curtain as the crowd roars in cheers. Jensen looks you over already feeling a little lighter in your presence. He smiles seeing you’ve finally cut your hair short like you’ve wanted to since the twins were born. You take Mish’s mic hip checking him before waving at the crowd.

    “Hello, all you gorgeous people! I hope you all are ready to sing loudly and off-key to my handsome husband! Come here honey,” Jensen hands Jared the cake before practically leaping over Misha picking you up and spinning you. You wrapped your legs around his thighs kissing him. He forgot that you were in a crowd of people as he deepened the kiss until Rich called over the speakers to get a room.

      He kept you tucked into his chest while Misha, Jared, and the gang led the singing of the Happy Birthday song. Everyone cheered while Jensen looked down at you. He looked to Rob and Rich nodding as he pulled you back behind the curtain.

     “What are you doing here? Where are Leia and Jackson?”

     “Relax Jay. Vicki has them with her for the night. They were playing with West and Maison when I snuck down here. How are you birthday boy?”

     “I still got a few days, sweetheart. But anytime I get to see you I’m all good. I like the haircut.”

     “Well, I thought it would distract you while I gave you your early birthday present.”

     “Having you, Leia and Jackson here is present enough.”

     “I don’t know forty is a big number babe. You need all the gifts you can manage.”

     “Forty is not that big of a deal.”

     “No, it isn’t babe. Now, do you want your present?”

     “Yes ma’am,” Jensen reluctantly releases you holding out his hands. She looks down taking his hands pressing his palms against her stomach. She rests her hands on top of his holding them to her belly, “Y/N?”

     “And baby makes three old man,” Jensen looks down then back up not able to fight the smile on his face. “Surprise Daddy.”

      “You’re pregnant? But how? When?” Jensen sputters allowing Y/N to lead him away from the noise as the cast continues. She leads him to the green room sitting down with him taking his hands in hers.

      “I’m thinking it was the week of Thanksgiving. Remember we got a little too blitzed on Wednesday and threw caution to the wind. Not to mention when we finished filming I forgot to grab my birth control pills so I was off of them for almost two weeks.”

       “We are not smart people.”

       “I don’t know babe. Leia and Jackson will be awesome older siblings. Plus after twins, we can handle this.”

       Jensen smiles kissing you as he pushes you back on the couch, “I love you.”

       “I love you too old man!” you smirk running your hand up around his neck.

       “Hey, I’m only going to be forty. Plus you’re the one married to this old man,” Jensen knows you’ll have some smartass comment because you’re you. It’s one of the many things he loves but settles on kissing you. Kissing you is without a doubt a gift of its own among the others he’ll be thankful for when he turns forty.

          He rests his head on your chest carefully balancing himself so he isn’t resting all his weight on you while your hands’ card through his hair, “I don’t know babe. Forty doesn’t look so bad on you.”

         “I guess we’ll see,” he sighs sitting up knowing they won’t be alone for that much longer. He takes her hand in his like he’s done every moment they have a chance kissing it. “I love you Y/N. Thank you for coming into my life.”

         “There’s no place I’d rather be handsome. I love you so much Jensen and I’m glad I get to grow old with you even if you’ll get there first.”

         “I’m only going to be forty geez!” he scoffs rolling his eyes before giving you a lazy grin.

         “I know. I do love being married to an older man. Now come one babe. We have a night to ourselves and I want to really celebrate your birthday without the worry of the twins interrupting,” you give him your most enchanting gaze. Not that you have to try too hard.

         “Just one thing,” he remembers scurrying from the green room back towards the concert. You stand to wait to see what he’s doing. Jensen rushes back into the room holding the cake they gave him on stage. “Come on sweetheart. I want to eat this cake off your body.”

         “Yes sir, Mr. Ackles!” Jensen grabs your hand pulling you after him towards the elevator. Neither of you could imagine a better way to celebrate his birthday a few days early.


End file.
